


what is a crown compared to happily ever after with you

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Royalty AU, just some good ole fashioned, kotohono, mixed with, which makes for a good read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: “So even though I know I’m supposed to inherent the throne, really I’d rather own this tiny bakery with you Honoka-chan.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as I saw this otp prompt on tumblr my mind instantly went "this is KotoHono af" and here we are

 “Honoka-chan I’ve made a decision.” Kotori announces while adjusting the head scarf she was using to hide her hair.

“What is it Kotori-chan?” the ginger haired girl asks while keeping her focus on the dough she was kneading.

“I’m going to talk to mother and tell her that I don’t want the throne!”

Honoka’s hands freeze and she turns wide eyes toward a determined looking Kotori.

“Wha-what are you saying Kotori-chan? You’re our only princess and successor to the throne! Why would you give that up?”

“Because then I can’t be with you!” Kotori stomps her foot and begins to pout.

“But I’m just me Kotori-chan, just a baker who loves bread but doesn’t really have much else to her name besides this shop.  Being a princess is way cooler than this.” Honoka waves off.

Kotori’s pout deepens and she throws Honoka her pleading look.

“Meeting you Honoka-chan… it was a miracle.  It was my first time sneaking out of the castle and I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do.  But then I found your family’s bakery and you smiled at me so brightly and offered me some of your specialty bread even though I told you I didn’t have money.  After that, whenever I could, I would escape to come see you.  And even when you discovered who I was you still treated me the same as always.”

Kotori’s eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears and she reached a hand out to Honoka who was looking at her intently.  The baker encloses the princesses’ hand in both of her flour covered ones.

“Even now, the time we get to spend each other isn’t much, but I cherish every minute of it.  But once I become queen… I probably won’t be able to see Honoka-chan again.  Even now, with mother just adding meetings with possible suitors and extra lessons to prepare me for my coronation I’ve only got to see you twice this month.”

“But Kotori-chan…” Honoka tries to argue, slightly embarrassed by how highly Kotori consider their time together.

“No Honoka-chan!  I know I’m being selfish, but Kotori is happiest when she’s with Honoka-chan because Honoka-chan has become my best friend.  But even more than that, I’ve fallen in love with Honoka-chan and just the thought of not seeing you again makes my chest ache.”

Kotori grabs at the fabric of her apron that surrounded her heart.  Her cheeks were aflame and her gaze was downcast, but she had tried to keep all this caged in her heart, but Honoka had unlocked that cage and now this little bird was taking flight.

“So even though I know I’m supposed to inherent the throne, really I’d rather own this tiny bakery with you Honoka-chan.”

Both girls’ hearts were now beating wildly as fierce blushes overtook their faces.  Deciding to take charge, Honoka steeled her resolved and put on a determined expression.  Quickly dusting her hands off on her apron, Honoka brought a hand up to cup Kotori’s cheek.  Locking their gazes Honoka stares at the now shy Kotori.  Quickly making up her mind the baker brings their faces close together.

“I love you too Kotori-chan” Honoka whispers before she presses their lips together in a sweet kiss.

When they break apart Honoka matches Kotori’s embarrassed smile with her own goofy one.

“Hehe, I’ve thought about doing that a lot, but the real thing was definitely better than any of my daydreams! Your lips were even softer than I thought they’d be, as expected of our hime-sama.” Honoka says happily.

“Honoka-chan...” Kotori whines as she buries her head into the crook of the shorter girls’ neck trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Well Honoka-chan’s lips tasted sweet like melons.  Were you sneaking pieces of bread again?” Kotori inquires peering up at the obviously caught girl.

“I couldn’t help it, it was the bread Kotori-chan made, your bread is always super good, and it sells out so quickly.”

Both girls break out into giggles and a peaceful air settles around them and stays with them for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> is Kotohono a rare pair? or am I just not looking in the right places for the goods? either way I will go down with ship and you can't stop me.


End file.
